Taken
by Kryotic
Summary: He didn't care for Paige in that way. He didn't. They had a healthy friendship, and that was about it. So why is he so frustrated, hurt, and concerned when she's gone, taken? New story, slight OOC, and angst. Rated T for cursing.


**I should be working on my Camp Rock story, but that'll be out soon. Scorpion is my newest fandom, and I must say, it's quite remarkable to have an established community within 8 episodes. I'm addicted already, but the stories currently provided don't have any of the angst I want, so I'm here to put out something up to my standards. No offense to any other writers; I have not combed through all the stories yet, but I would like to release my own.**

**Walter x Paige angst is what I will do, and Happy x Toby will be a minor pairing, but hints of it will be here.**

**Disclaimer: lol, I wish.**

**Spin off of episode 8; same case, different outcome. **

I had originally claimed to have no emotion. And at one point, perhaps that was true. But now, I'm not so sure. My name is Walter O'Brien, and I'm the fourth smartest person ever recorded, with 197 IQ. Einstein's was 160. When I was 11, I was arrested for hacking NASA so I could get their blueprints for my bedroom wall. Today, I run a team of geniuses that tackle worldwide threats only we can solve. Together, we are _Scorpion_.

**/Present day**

I sighed as I walked back up to my room, not happy about the recent events. Drew was coming back into Ralph and Paige's life, with no plausible reason. I had ran through different possibilities in my head, trying to calculate and sort the different explanations as to why Ralph's father would suddenly come back into the picture. My mind was listing out reasons, all negative, and only a few positive. But those few positives, they bothered me. I wasn't quite sure why. The only thing I could think was, _what if Drew came back into Paige's life because he wanted to get back together? What if he actually stayed and attempted to become a stable part in Ralph's life? _I felt tension build inside myself while I thought about this over and over again. Why did it irritate me? I shook my head, taking a deep breath and forcing the annoying thoughts out of my head. I wanted to work and bury myself into it until I would forget, but I could not. I had promised Paige that I would never go back down into the rabbit hole, never again. _Wait. Why do I care about what Paige thinks? Why would I?_ I was confused all over again, and I did not like being confused. Problems I couldn't solve irritated me to no end, and I would keep on thinking about it until I could figure it out, I knew. But there was nothing I could do, nothing for now.

I walked back downstairs, checking on the team, making sure everything was normal. Well, as normal as a bunch of geniuses could get. Happy was working on a mini motorbike for Ralph, Sylvester was working on another algorithm, and Toby was on his computer. I scanned the room. Where was Paige? She should have already dropped Ralph off at school and be here. "She went out to do errands, lover boy," Toby said, not looking up from his current task of choice. I glared at the shrink, not appreciating the name. "Paige is just a friend, Toby. When is she getting back?" Toby stifled his laughter, muffling it in the process. "Is Mr. Robot finally showing EQ? Hmm?" He laughed some more, before finally clearing his throat. I was beyond annoyed now. I do not care _that_ much about Paige. "You're so obsessed with her you didn't even take the time to insult me some more, boss man," the behaviorist grinned, waggling his eyebrows. "Fine. Is it really that bad that I worry about something when routine changes? We don't like change and you know it," I shot back, not noticing when Paige came walking in from the door. "No. Well, yeah. We don't like change. But that doesn't apply to this situation. You know why? Cause Paige has done a great deal of change, but it's helped you. _You've_ changed, Walter." I scoffed at his remark. "No. I haven't. Paige is here to translate the real world for us, but that doesn't mean she has any particular special connection to me, nor I to her."

**/Toby**

Well, shit. My EQ might not be the highest, but I certainly knew that Paige did care for Walter. I just basically indirectly hurt Paige, and this was bad. Really, really bad kind of bad, which is also really bad… I glanced over to the door, where said person was quietly drinking in what had just gone on between Walter and I. Her shoulders were tensed up, and eyes wide. She was in somewhat of a shock, and had disappointment evident in her features. Fuck, Walter really messed up this time. Speaking of Walter, I shifted my gaze back to the leader of Scorpion. His eyes were wide too, just aware of what had taken place. He caught me studying him, and glared. Then, he just waltzed back up into his office. I groaned. Walter really needed to open his eyes. Paige mattered to him subconsciously, but he didn't know it. Although I'm pretty damn sure Paige already cared plenty for our stubborn ass of a robot, which would only hurt her even more now that she heard our conversation. I took my hat and threw it, putting it back on before deciding to approach Walter and attempt to fix this. However, before I could do anything, Cabe walked in, assertive as usual. "Alright, we got a case. Where's Walter?" I dropped my head into my hands. "You have the worst timing ever, Gallo, I swear," I muttered, making it loud enough to be heard, yet still muffled. The Special Agent just shook his head and waited for the emotionless machine to come down. Sure enough, Walter's footsteps were heard on the stairs, as he brought his laptop and mug with him. "What do we got, Cabe?"

**/Paige**

I shouldn't be as fond of Walter as I am, but I can't help it, right? It's just human emotion. The conversation that took place between Toby and Walter had somewhat got on my nerves. But then again, Walter was that one guy who couldn't even process the smallest amount of emotion, right? I shuffled over to the counter and put groceries in, making sure to sort them so Sylvester wouldn't freak out. I was lost in my thoughts when Agent Gallo suddenly walked in. "Alright, we got a case. Where's Walter?" I continued putting groceries in, not wanting to do anything right now. They would call me when they needed me. If they even needed me. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I finished packing the food and grabbed my phone and keys. I stood by the doorframe of the kitchen, where I could see what was going on. "What do we got, Cabe?" Walter asked, seemingly relieved that we finally had a case. "You'll see. Come along, now," Cabe replied, walking out the door already. The rest of the team scurried to follow, and this time, I wasn't invited. Probably something drastic that doesn't really need my help, I suppose. I frowned, trying to think of something I could do to pass time. "Might as well watch some TV, I suppose," I muttered to myself, strolling over to the TV. "Looking for this?" I spun around at an unfamiliar voice, and found a gun point blank to my face. My eyes widened in fear, and I took a step back. "Wh-What do you want?" I asked, my voice shaky from shock. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Or rather, for Mr. O'Brien to find out, don't worry. In the meantime," He paused. Suddenly, someone from behind me trapped a bag on my head, ridding me of my vision. "…You'll have to come with me." I opened my mouth, but closed it before I said anything stupid. I resignedly walked with the guidance of the person behind me, stumbling over several times. After we were outside, my kidnappers dragged me into some kind of a van, I guess. I didn't notice anything else, since I couldn't see.

The panic started to set in about 2 minutes into the ride to God knows where. I realized that I didn't know where we were going, why I was captured, and how I was going to escape. I wasn't as smart as any others of the team, and Ralph needed me. My palms started sweating, and I faintly remember a small, sharp pain in my arm before falling unconscious.

**/Toby**

We had finally found the killer, _and_ we made it out of that elevator alive. Thank fucking God! Now we can go back to the garage and maybe I can ask Happy out on that long awaited date. I grinned as we all piled up in the team's car, replacing the black van that had earlier exploded today. The car ride was silent, so I attempted to start a conversation. "That elevator ride was bloody murder," I murmured, shaking my head in the process. "Well, it saved your life, didn't it?" Walter said, annoyance evident in his voice. "Yeah, it did. Plus I got to have some fun," Happy added, somewhat glaring at me. I held my hands up in innocence. "Having your stomach suddenly drop is not a very fun experience, you know." "Yeah it is. Rollercoasters make your stomach drop, and a shit ton of people line up for those," the mechanic shot back, smirking. I frowned, not wanting to lose another round of verbal sparring against Happy. "So? I didn't like it. We're not normal." I said quietly. This seemed to shut everyone up, since we all knew it was true.

As soon as we got back, I knew something was wrong. I wasn't sure what, but something was definitely off. I ran out of the car, and quickly opened the door. I did a quick sweep of the room, and some things were out of place. "Shit," I cursed. Paige would never do that, with knowledge of Sylvester's OCD and her own need for tidiness. "Walter! Hurry your slow ass and get here already!" I shouted, needing to tell him. "What is it, Toby? This better be important…" Walter quickly jogged into the garage, looking at me expectantly. "Paige. Paige isn't here," I explained, going haywire. She had become important to me somewhere along the way, and I didn't want to lose another person of the team again. "Are you sure she isn't just running errands again?" Walter asked, confused. "No, no, no. C'mon, Walt, you're a fucking genius, you're supposed to notice this," I gestured to the mess, and pointing out several points and flaws. "And? Maybe Paige just made a mess by accident and went to clean it up?" I groaned at his dense outlook of this situation. "If Paige was here, she would come out and greet us. And she wouldn't go and run an errand without telling us, either! Walter, Paige has been _kidnapped_!" I glared at the team leader, wanting him to understand. Understand that Paige is gone, is not here, and needs our _help_.

I finally decided to actually study Walter and his reaction after he hadn't responded. I glanced at him, and was mildly surprised that his eyes were widened, and his mouth was set in a firm frown. I looked at his eyes, something Paige had taught me. The eyes were a window to one's soul, and no matter how well you could change your facial features, your eyes would still tell the truth. In Walter's eyes, there was a storm of emotions there. Shock, frustration, anger, and most of all, fear. Fear for Paige. "She can't be. She'll walk through that door any minute now. Any second…" He whispered, shaking his head and dropping into his hands after plopping down on the couch. I shook my head silently. Paige was taken, and we needed to do something about it. I walked into the kitchen, needing my own space as well as Walter needed his. We needed to think, to analyze this situation. "Was Paige really taken, Toby?" I jumped at the sudden voice. It was Happy. She was frowning too, and seemed somewhat upset at the fact that her only female friend was gone. "This better not be some sick joke you're playing on Walter, because he's near going down the rabbit hole right now." I gave a frustrated sigh. "I could only wish this was a sick joke, because Paige is certainly not here."

**/Walter**

No, no, no, no, no. Paige had to be somewhere. Somewhere safe. I shook my head, thinking up of excuses of where Paige could be, even though I knew that Toby was right. Paige was abducted. Taken away, away from _me_. I growled in aggravation. Why the hell did I care so much about Paige anyway? Sure, I cared about my team and everyone in it, but Paige had this weird connection to me. Shaking my head once again, I stood up abruptly; deciding that sitting there would do nothing to help Paige. We were going to find her, and I would make sure of that.

"Everyone, round up. We're gonna find Paige and murder the assholes that took her."

**Here's my first chapter. It's not a lot, but it's only the prologue. **

**~Kry**


End file.
